


Show me where he touched

by Katonthedaily



Series: Mew/Gulf oneshots [5]
Category: TharnType the Series (TV), เกลียดนักมาเป็นที่รักกันซะดีๆ | TharnType: The Series (TV) RPF
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Barebacking, Couch Cuddles, Couch Sex, Fluff and Smut, M/M, MewGulf - Freeform, Nipple Play, Rough Kissing, Rough Sex, blowjob, fluff at the end, kaownah, livingroom sex, mild suttinut - Freeform, possessive mew, turnedon gulf
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-24
Updated: 2020-03-24
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:28:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23299348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katonthedaily/pseuds/Katonthedaily
Summary: Gulf gets hit on by some random man but get's rescued by Mew.possessive Mew wants to check where that man had touched him.
Relationships: Mew Suppasit Jongcheveevat/Gulf Kanawut Traipipattanapong
Series: Mew/Gulf oneshots [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1669279
Comments: 7
Kudos: 265
Collections: All





	Show me where he touched

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ARMY_fujoshiiiiii](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ARMY_fujoshiiiiii/gifts).



> you asked for it, i serve ;) 
> 
> another smutty fanfic for you guys!
> 
> we all know how possessive Mew can be ;)  
> so lets find out....
> 
> hope you enjoy it!
> 
> (not beta read so dont mind the mistakes!)

From a distance laughs and a lot of talks could be heard. This group was not big but you could instantly see that they were close friends. One boy stood out of course, the stunning Gulf. 

Finally, they had a night off and decided to go out for a few drinks with his co actors and friends now. The only one not attending was Mew. He had a few classes to attend still so he would catch up with them if he would be done early. 

Gulf was enjoying the company of his friends. Finally, some time to let loose and not having to think about the upcoming workshops for their next season of TharnType. He was a little disappointed that Mew was not here with him. He always felt save when he was around and going out with him for drinks was always fun and comforting. He could lean on him and let him do the talking mostly. He was so social and confident he really admired him. Just thinking about him made him smile. 

“what are you thinking about, all smiling and shit!” Mild jokingly said to him, making the others turn his way. 

Gulf startled and got out of his daydream. Feeling a little blush creep up. He got caught thinking about his man. Oh, his man... even saying that made him flustered. 

“ah nothing just thinking about the upcoming days.” he said softly averting his eyes so they didn’t see the blatant lie he just told them. 

“yeah right. Blushing for work? Didn’t think so! Its Mew right...” Kaownah teased him. The others started to laugh at that, nodding and agreeing with him while Gulf could only splutter out some more very obvious excuses. They kept on teasing him. They all knew they finally confessed their feeling to each other after that very obvious attraction they had throughout the filming of TharnType. Gulf was still a bit shy to show his affection to Mew but Mew could just act the same because he had always acted as if they were boyfriends already. He was a little bolder lately. Touching him more and acting a bit naughtier with him on fan meetings but that was all he could get out without him blushing his ears off. 

His co-actors knew better though. When they were alone you could very much see how much they liked each other and even Gulf loved to cuddle up to Mew when they were alone. He just wasn’t good at showing any kind of PDA. 

“let's drink on the man that’s not here though!” Mild yelled a little too loud and lifted up his glass. Obviously a little tipsy already. That man was made for the role of Techno, they were so similar. 

He lifted his glass though not wanting to miss a toast on Mew who wasn't here yet. 

The evening was full of fun and went by quickly. Even Gulf was letting loose and was laughing and joking with his friends. They played a few drinking games getting them all a bit drunk. 

Gulf knew he still had to face Mew so he stopped drinking alcohol before he would go too far and he already felt a little tipsy at that. 

He needed some fresh air so he excused himself from the table and walked out the crowded bar to the front porch. Not noticing a man who had been eyeing him for most of the night already getting up to and walking out behind him some time later. 

Gulf let the cool air wash over his heated face and let out a much-needed sign. He needed this. He loved going out with them but missed Mew now. He said he would be here half an hour ago already so he was a little worried. Wanting to give him a call he patted his pants for his phone but not fining it he probably left it inside. 

He wanted to turn around and get it but was pulled back by an arm wrapped around his shoulder. 

Shocked he wanted to turn around to find out who it was. Hoping Mew finally showed up. 

It wasn’t though. 

The man who had wrapped his arms around his shoulder was not at all Mew. The man was not as good looking as his man! He wanted to bold with the way the man was eyeing him up and down. 

“hey handsome.... what are you doing here all alone...?” the man slurred and the breath that came his way made Gulf almost choke with how bad it smelled. 

The man was balding already and way shorter than Gulf. He had a dirty white shirt on with, probably drinks spilled on it. 

He shivered from disgust. 

“well no actually, I'm here with my friends.” he tried to be polity not wanting to get into a fight with him. 

“yes, I saw you. Watched you all night. Those legs...” the man said and looked down at his legs with dark eyes. 

Gulf felt very uncomfortable right now. He didn’t like the way the man was looking at him. The only one who was allowed to look at him like that was Mew. And said man wasn’t here right now to help him get out of this situation. 

He looked around and found that there was no one around. Just his luck. Was everyone in lock down or something! (hehehe) he needed to leave! 

He tried to get out of his grip but to no avail. The smaller man was pretty strong and gripped Gulf around his hips with his other arm. 

“please let me go, I have to get back.” he tried again. He was trying to pull the man's arms away but he gripped him even harder. 

“come-on baby let me take you home. A can help you get out of those tight pants.” the man breathed against his neck. 

Gulf wanted to puke from panic right now. He was not able to get out of the man's grip. 

“stop it! Let me go!” Gulf now said loudly and in panic. He didn’t want this! 

He was about to scream for help when the man was thrown of him on the ground. 

“the only one who can call him baby is me!” he heard a very familiar voice say. 

Mew! He turned around and was so relieved he came at the right time. He didn't know what would have happened if he wasn’t here now! 

Gulf was a bit shaken before he was engulfed in Mews arms. 

“don't you dare talk to him again or I will break that ugly nose of yours!” Mew threatened the man who was still laying on the ground gripping his shoulder in pain. 

“let's go.” 

Mew said resolutely and gripped Gulf around his waist to get him back inside the bar. Gulf was stunned at the dominant Mew he just witnessed. A little turned on too. He walked back inside with wide eyes still processing what just happened. If Mew would have been there. He didn't want to think about it. Lucky he was in Mew’s arms now and a little flustered from the way Mew just looked so good and manly out there protecting him. 

Gulf thought they would be walking back to the table with their friends, but he was pulled further into a dim hallway to the back, past the toilets. Mew opened a random door and guiding him inside. Gulf just let him still startled with the way Mew was silently forcing him inside. He looked around and saw they were in some sort of pantry. It was dark only a little bit of light shone thru the window above them. The moon was casting a dim light on their faces. 

“w-what are you doing Mew? We should get back to the boys.” Gulf said a bit panicky. What was Mew planning? 

“where did he touch,” Mew said looking at him seriously. Gripping him tightly around his hips. 

“what?” Gulf was a little perplexed not understanding what Mew meant. 

“where did he touch you.” Mew said again this time a little harder. Sliding his hand under his shirt. Possessively pulling Gulf up against him. 

“uh-uhm he uh..., what? he didn’t do anything. luckily.” Gulf stuttered out. He felt how dominant Mew was acting and he didn’t lie when he got turned on from that very quickly. He felt embarrassed at that. How could he! 

“he only grabbed my hips...” he said a little embarrassed when Mew slid his hand up his sides possessively. Gulf gripped his shoulder to support himself to not fall back. 

“you're mine! No one can touch you!” Mew whispered in his ear. Gulf swallowed a moan. This was not a good moment to get aroused! They were in public! But the way Mew was talking really did things to him. His heart beat faster, hoping Mew wouldn’t notice this because he would be screwed. Literally. Mew started slipping his arms around his back and inspecting him to feel if there was anything different about him. 

“really? Nowhere else? I'll have to check for myself though...” he said smirking. 

He grabbed the hem of his shirt and pulled it quickly over Gulfs head. 

“w-what! What are you doing? You can't!” Gulf gasped, startled from the sudden coldness against his chest. 

“I can't have some weird man's scent or touch on my boy’s body.” Mew said possessively. 

He felt him all over and touching him all over his back and chest. When his hand ghosted over his nipples Gulf let out a startled moan. “he didn't touch me there!” he gasped out. 

“I'll decide that myself.” Mew said lowering his head blowing softly on his right nipple getting a choked moan out of those lips. Gulf tried to keep in his voice chewing on his lip and gripping Mew’s shoulders hard. 

Gulf didn't know what happened to Mew. He was so possessive all of a sudden. 

“Mew please don’t do this here!” he pleaded with him to no avail. 

Mew kept on touching and stroking his skin and placing wet kissed on his neck and shoulder. Gulf threw his head back giving him more access to his sensitive neck. Trying to not make any noises before someone would hear. 

“well you are not really responding as if you want me to stop.” Mew teased him kissing up his neck to his jaw. 

Gulf felt already too good to give an actual response. he just let Mew do what he wanted. He gripped his hair and pulled him up to his lips. He wanted nothing more than experience the new side of Mew that he discovered. The possessive side really turned him on. 

“he touched your shoulder, right?” Mew smirked and kissed his shoulder and leaving hickeys and sloppy kisses on the skin. 

“this shoulder is al mine” he said in Gulfs ear. Gulf moaned out loud. Realizing his mistake, he slapped his hand on his mouth, pushing Mew away from him. He was breathing hard and a deep flush was present on his face. They needed to stop this right now before he would let Mew fuck him right here and then he thought. 

“stop! W-we can't do this right now! What if someone walks in!” he stuttered out trying to get away from Mew. 

Mew grabbed his arms before he could open the door. 

“at least fix your shirt baby... don’t show others what's mine....” he said in a serious tone. Gulf looked down to his shirt that was ruffled and was pushed of one shoulder where red spots could be seen already. He looked up wide eyed at Mew, pulling his shirt straight fast. 

“like anyone would mind...” he mumbled but a little embarrassed. 

“I mind... Your mine only. Only I can see this...” Mew said leaning in and kissing him softly pushing him against the door before he let them both out. 

Gulf still a little flustered and trying to straighten out his shirt. Mew walked out behind him with a smirk. he loved seeing Gulf like this. Sadly, they were not at home now or he would have done a lot more. 

He needed to get him home fast before he would attack him right in the middle of the bar though. He still was angry at the ugly man who had grabbed his boy. He wanted to beat him up but he knew Gulf didn’t like violence. He kept his anger in but he would have to check that whole body. No one could touch what was his... 

He grabbed a startled Gulf by the hand and pulled him out of the hallway back into the bar. Gulf was just let himself be pulled by Mew. He said a quick goodbye to the boys who just waved and looked very confused. Mild though was smirking and wished him good luck. 

Gulf was pulled away though before he could say something and waved fast a goodbye. Mew pulled him out of the bar and pushed Gulf into his car. He didn’t know what to do and just let Mew but his seatbelt on and jump into the car next to him racing of to his house 

Gulf got a little scared by the way Mew was acting. What was Mew planning? He looked over at a very focused Mew. Definitively not something good... 

“Mew...Mew... don’t get so mad. Nothing happened!” he tried. But Mew only looked over at him gabbing his thigh hard. 

“I'm not mad. I'll just show you who you belong to so no one will ever try anything anymore...” he smirked at him with a devilish grin. Gulf gulped audibly. He was in for a rough ride. He now wished Mew hadn't seen him being groped by that man and he just had pushed the man off and went back into the bar. Now he was doomed. 

Mew sped up and raced back to his house. He was really bothered by the event that happened just a while ago. He never knew he could get so angry from seeing someone hitting on his boy. He felt his stomach churn at the thought of someone else having Gulf. He wanted to mark him up so everyone knew who he belonged to. He smirked. Yeah that would be the best. 

Reaching his house in no time he grabbed Gulf out of the car and guided him into his house. When he finally closed the door, he pushed him up against the hallway wall. 

“know I'll show you what you belong only to me baby, they’ll know you belong to me only.” he whispered in his ear and attacking his neck again with sloppy kisses. He grabbed the hem of his shirt and pulled it over his head fast. Disconnecting his lips but attacking his mouth after he pulled it off. 

Gulf was still processing what Mew was saying and the sudden attack before he was kissed roughly. He could only grab mew around his shoulders and let the man attack him. He got aroused so fast he felt a little dizzy. 

He let Mew devour his mouth moans swallowed up by him. He wrapped his arms around him gripping his hair and deepening the kiss. It was not like he minded Mews possessiveness. Loved it actually. Made him feel so secure and protected. 

He gasped when Mew sucked down his neck to his chest. This was all just a little sudden. 

Mew blows on his sensitive nipple and bit down. Gulf hissed at the assault on his chest. He leaned back on the wall arching his back to give Mew more access to do what he wanted. Mew slipped his leg between his parted legs and grinded down on his already hard member. He was leaving hickeys everywhere he kissed and nibbled on his skin. He slipped his fingers over his heated skin and tweaking his nipples licking the sting away after. He reached for his pants and unbuttoning it to slip his pants and boxers of in one go. Gulf felt a little embarrassed at being stripped naked in Mew's hallway while he was so turned on and hard already. But before he could cover himself or protest, he was lifted up by Mew and pushed against the wall hard. He let out a startled gasp, wrapping his legs around Mew’s hips for support and wrapping his arms tighter around his shoulders. Mew kept attacking his chest and nipples while grabbing his ass hard. Spreading his cheeks and slapping the skin, turning it red. 

“M-Mew! Not so rough!” Gulf gasped out from the rough possessive handling. He leaned his head on his shoulder not being able to keep himself up anymore. Grinding up against Mew’s chest for some friction. He moaned and keened with the way Mew was sucking on his sensitive spots. Mew kept kneading his ass and biting red and purple marks on his upper body. Marking him up as his. He grabbed him and walked out of the hallway with Gulf wrapped around him to the living room and dropping Gulf on the couch with a bounce. Gulf gasped when he was pushed into the couch and was suddenly engulfed by Mew who went to town kissing and grabbing him everywhere he could kissing down his chest to his stomach and leaving kiss marks everywhere he sucked. 

“no one can touch what's mine...” he breathed out against his belly. Gulf moaned and whimpered from pleasure. Mew was licking and kissing him in all the right places and going down even further kissing around his hard member which was throbbing on his stomach. Mew pushed his knees up to plant right next to him on the couch next to his hips opening him up wide to give him more access to his nether region. He gripped his hard member slowly stroking him. Precum leaking on his hand, his other hand grabbing his thighs spreading him even further. Gulf was leaning his head back on the couch he was so immersed in the pleasure and so turned on. Little moans and pants left his open mouth. His cheeks bright red from arousal. He grabbed Mews hair stroking the locks and encouraging to take him. Mew complied happily taking the red tip in his mouth slowly sucking and circling it with his tongue. He licked his way down and made him wet before taking him in completely. Sucking and bobbing his head. Gulf couldn’t hold in the high pitched moans that left his mouth, chanting his name over and over. 

Mew loved the way he could make Gulf go crazy. He sucked him harder and circled his tight hole with a finger. With his other hand he searched around in the cushion of the couch for the lube he had put there for such things. He popped the cap open and put some on his fingers still licking and sucking on Gulfs cock. He circled the lubed-up finger around his hole and pushed one finger in. His other hand kneading those slender thighs he loved so much. 

“ahm! Mew. Ahhh!” Gulf moaned out when Mew pushed his finger in a little startled from the intrusion but getting stimulated om both ends had him moaning for more. 

Mew let his hard member slip out of his mouth and kissed up his thighs leaving hickeys and bites in his way. He marked him up completely. He added a second finger and scissored him open, pushing in deeper looking for that soft bundle. A loud moan indicated he had found it and attacked his prostate dead-on getting Gulf riled up even more. He still kissed and stroked his thighs with his other hand. Pushing them up further almost folding him in half. 

Mew added a 3th finger when Gulf grinded down on him asking for more. He fucked his fingers deep inside scraping his soft walls and pushing into his prostate. Gulf gasped and moaned pushing down on the intruding finger. It felt so good. His lips parted, watery eyes and his arms grabbing the back of the couch for support. His back was hurting from being in such an acrobatic position but he didn’t mind. He wanted Mew 

“Mew! I-I want more! Please...” Gulf breathed out. Mew grinned, looked up at him and pulled his fingers out his stretched hole. Feeling empty Gulf groaned out trying to get the finger back inside but he knew what was to come when Mew unzipped his jeans and pulled his hard-thick member out. Gulf watched with lust filled eyes when he slapped his dick against, his fluttering rim, coating it with his precum, getting him extra wet. Grabbing the lube, he squirted another layer over his cock coating it completely and slowly pushed against his relaxed hole. 

“I'll show you who you belong to baby... no one can make you feel this good...” Mew groaned and pushed in to the hilt. Seating himself deep inside giving Gulf some time to adjust. 

Mew looked up at Gulf. He looked so good all red and sweaty. His arms on the back of the couch and his mouth parted. Small gasps left his mouth. Mew leaned down and kissed those juicy lips and bit down pulling on his bottom lip before soothing it with his tongue. He slipped his tongue inside, deeply kissing Gulf who just let everything be done to him kissing him back slowly. This all felt so sensual gulf squeezed around Mew’s member. Mew slowly pulled out to the tip and shoving in hard. Pushing hard against his prostate. 

“Ah! Mew!” Gulf moaned out. He grinded down on him biting his lips. He was so close already. He needed to come. 

Mew sped up pushing into him hard and grabbing his legs over his shoulders. His leaned forward kissing his neck and shoulders folding Gulf in half. Gulf wrapped his arms around his back, nails digging into his back. His face in Mew’s shoulder and biting down from pleasure. He moaned and whimpered. Drool on his lips. His face flustered and shining with sweat. Mew pushed into him harder grinding down before pulling out and pushing back in hard and fast. 

“Mew! Mew! Ah AH! I’m close!” Gulfs moaned out loud. His moans getting louder and louder from the hard pounding. His leaned in kissing mew sloppy. Breathing hard into each other mouths. Both getting close to their peaks. Moans and slaps could be heard thru the room. Mew pushed him further down, knees on his chest so he could fuck him harder, groaning with the way he could see how Gulf was gripping his dick so hard. Not wanting it to leave. 

Gulf was so close. His dick rubbed up Mew’s chest with the hard pounding was all he needed to fall over the edge. With a hard high-pitched moan, he came all over himself. Toes curled up over Mew’s shoulder, moaning and whimpering from the overstimulation on his prostate. 

“Gonna mark you up good baby!” Mew groaned out, breathing hard and keeping up the hard pace. Mew thrusted hard chasing his own orgasm and after a few hard thrusts pulled out and stroked himself till he came all over Gulfs chest with a loud groan. Mixing both loads. 

When they both came down from their orgasm mew pulled Gulf up and laid down on the couch and laid Gulf on top of him. Gulf still shivered from the intense fucking. Laying down content on mews chest his arms around his neck. 

Mew looked down seeing how he marked up his boy. Love bites decorated his neck, shoulders, chest, stomach and thighs. He was proud of his creation. He laid his head on top of Gulfs hair and stroked his back softly. 

Now everyone knew who this beautiful boy belonged to. He would never let him go out alone again. He wanted to protect him from those weird men. He kissed the top of his head. And gently pulled his face up to kiss his soft lips. 

Gulf kissed him back lovingly. This was a new side he saw of his man. So protective over him. He loved it. And how he made him feel was even better! He was sore all over but it was a good kind that he didn’t mind feeling. His back protested when he wanted to stand up with the way he was folded in half. 

“let's get cleaned up.” Gulfs said looking down at the dried up cum on his chest. And all the hickeys and bitemarks Mew had left on him. Showcasing who he belonged to. He felt all tingly with that. He was his. Inside and out. Completely. 

Mew got up from the couch and picked him up bridal style to carry him to the bathroom 

“everything for my beautiful boy.” he smiled up at Gulf. 

Startled from the sudden carrying, giggled at that laying his head down on his shoulder and wrapping his arms around his Mew. He was happy Mew carried him because his body was so sore. 

“and I'm not close to even being done with you. Not done showing you who you belong to...” Mew whispered into his ear while grinning up at him. 

Oh no! He unleashed a beast! But he was already getting turned on. Wanting to know what Mew had in store for him. 

“bring it on, daddy.” Gulfs whispered back. Cocking his head and raising his eyebrows. Enticing him. 

With a growl Mew pushed the door the bathroom open with his leg. Grabbing Gulf tightly. 

Mew got rock hard from that sentence alone. 

He could definitely bring it on....

**Author's Note:**

> well how was that for our lovely couple. ;)
> 
> im so bored so im just writing out these obscene stories hahahaha  
> hope you dont mind ;)   
> havent been outside for a few days now. not knowing what to do with my life now that we have to stay indoors...
> 
> but if you have requests, comment them!   
> i need to fill my days with something.  
> comments regardless are always welcome, want to know how you like these fics ;) 
> 
> thats it for now!
> 
> bueeyy bueeeyy!!!


End file.
